


Maldito Cecil.

by Nishma



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: M/M, Sex, semi-incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishma/pseuds/Nishma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un día de invierno, tras ganar una pequeña competición, Kain y Cecil piden su recompensa al rey de Baronia. Al fin podrán estar juntos, y algunos asuntos que tenían pendientes y obstáculos que tenían por delante se resolverán a base de sinceridad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maldito Cecil.

Era invierno en el Reino de Baronia, había nevado y era peligroso salir, así que el rey decidió hacer una especie de competición entre los guerreros de los Alas Rojas. El ganador, sin duda, fue Cecil Harvey, hijo adoptivo del monarca. Este, como premio por parte del rey, se enfrentó a Kain Highwind, su medio hermano y rival, un huérfano también adoptado por el rey años atrás.

El monarca hizo esta competición con toda la intención del mundo, Cecil era el mejor guerrero oscuro, y próximo capitán de las Alas Rojas, y Kain era el mejor Draconarius del reino. Una lucha así era digna de presenciar. Al final, tras unos largos diez minutos de un intenso combate bastante reñido, el rey los nombró a ambos vencedores y les concedió cualquier cosa. Ambos adolescentes se miraron cómplices y sonrieron.

Después de recoger el desperdicio de armas que habían montado en el patio del castillo y descansar un poco, Cecil y Kain fueron corriendo a los aposentos del monarca.

—Pad…alteza—dijo Cecil, siendo cómo siempre, el primero en hablar.—Ya hemos pensado nuestra petición.

El rey asintió invitándoles a hablar.

Ambos guerreros se miraron y comenzaron a hablar a la vez, habían deseado este día desde hacía meses y momentos antes habían repasado su actuación, tenía que quedar perfecto.

—Queremos tener la alcoba en la misma torre. No queremos estar más tiempo separados.

El rey les miró sonriendo, sabía que eso iba a pasar algún día.

—Dadme una razón cada uno y lo meditaré.

—Somos fuertes, y en conjunto aún más. Si mudas nuestras estancias hacia la torre superior derecha, que es la más indefensa, pasará a ser la más defendida—dijo Cecil, siempre pensando en la seguridad de los demás.

—Somos rivales, pero a la vez hermanos. Llevamos la competividad a todos lados, y…dentro de unos años estaremos separados. Quiero ganar definitivamente a Cecil, y pienso que estando más cerca lo lograré—dijo Kain, orgulloso como los dragones.

El rey no pudo evitar reír y sentirse orgulloso de sus hijos, y pensó que la sangre no es lo único que hace la familia.

—Está bien, me habéis convencido. Pero al más mínimo problema, os mandaré uno a Fabul y el otro a Damcyan, ¿entendido?

Ambos sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza y fueron corriendo a la torre donde estaba la habitación de Kain, y próximamente la de Cecil.

Ambos nunca habían compartido habitación, ya fuera porque al principio no había espacio, luego por la formación de Cecil en las Alas Rojas(donde todos ellos se alojaban en una misma parte del castillo) y por Rosa.

Rosa, básicamente, era la mejor amiga de ambos chavales, y estaba claro que estaba coladita por Cecil, pero este no daba señales del mismo sentimiento. Ella aún no se daba cuenta y seguía siendo para ambos un pequeño estorbo. No es que la rechazaran ni la odiaran, era, sobre todo, que ellos necesitaban estar solos, hacer cosas de hombres y Rosa no lo era.

Llegaron a la torre y corrieron para ver quien subía antes, una costumbre que tenían. Ganó Kain, demostrando sus habilidades de Draconarius saltando en los últimos peldaños.

Dentro de la alcoba estaba Rosa practicando, por lo que se veía, magia blanca, pues un resplandor verdoso le rodeaba entera.

—Rosa, es de mala educación entrar en los aposentos de los demás sin permiso—dijo Kain con tono jocoso, aunque interiormente estaba cansado de que la maga entrara sin permiso.

—Pero si estáis más que acostumbrados, lo llevamos haciendo toda la vida-dijo casi desinteresada, mientras se acercaba a Cecil. —Cecil, vi tus combates, estuviste genial, y te veías muy grácil y elegante. Eres el caballero perfecto. ¡Y cuando ganaste a Ka…—Kain, molesto, carraspeó la garganta. —Bueno, cuando quedasteis en empate, aunque para mi ganaste tú, parecías un auténtico Alas Rojas, estoy deseando el día que llegue tu nombramiento.

Cecil se acercó y le cogió las manos sonriente.

—Muchas gracias Rosa, de verdad, no sé qué haría sin ti.

Kain, a punto de explotar, los separó y habló un poco más de la cuenta.

—Rosa, Cecil tiene que instalarse aquí, ¿nos puedes dejar? Ya hablamos mañana. Y tú, Cecil, si tienes que ir a por algo, ve.

Les puso la mano sobre la espalda y los empujó hasta la puerta de salida de la habitación. No los aguantaba más. Cuando salieron cerró la puerta con pestillo, ya sí que no iban a molestarle más, si querían estar juntos, que lo estuvieran, pero no en su habitación.

Y es que a Kain le gustaba Cecil, desde hacía mucho, tanto que no podía recordarlo. Solo lo sentía, sentía que para él el mundo giraba alrededor de Cecil, todo era Cecil, su sonrisa y su amabilidad, su esfuerzo para llegar a ser capitán de las Alas Rojas, todo le daba la vida a Kain. No sabía qué iba a hacer sí este al final decidía quedarse con Rosa. Era lo normal, Rosa era guapa y lista, y además, mujer.

Kain…Kain sólo era robusto, tacaño y un hombre. Habían pasado cosas desde ese día, sí, pero sentía que la cosa no iba a más y tenía miedo a perder a Cecil.

Ese día…Kain comenzó a recordar.

Habían terminado el entramiento, y como siempre, ellos eran los únicos que quedaban. Kain se estaba quitando la armadura sólo, Cecil estaba raro, se había apartado y no había ido a ayudarle. Cuando Kain se despojó de su armadura, se acercó a Cecil, que parecía seguir bregando con la parte baja de su armadura negra.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te ayudo?

—No…no hace falta—dijo mientras buscaba el cierre.

—Pero si llevas media hora así, a ver, déjame. —Kain, como siempre, desobedeció a Cecil, y le quitó la parte trasera de la armadura. Cuando llegó a la delantera lo entendió todo. Cecil estaba bastante excitado. Kain impresionado no dijo nada, sólo le miró.

—Maldita sea, te dije que me dejaras—dijo avergonzado mientras se daba la vuelta avergonzado.

Kain le cogió por la muñeca y lo puso frente a él.

—Cecil-dijo tranquilamente mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su boca.-es lo más normal del mundo. ¿Quieres que te ayude? —inmediatamente después puso su mano sobre su problema. Miró la cara de Cecil, esperando una respuesta negativa, en cambio no vio nada, así que comenzó a mover su mano, acabando con ese obstáculo, que lo comenzaría el nuevo nivel de relación que tienen y sigue aun así.

—Maldito Cecil, que cree que puede jugar a dos bandas—dijo enfadado Kain tirando un candelabro al suelo. En verdad no soportaba que Cecil flirteara con Rosa, lo odiaba.

Muy enfadado apagó todas las velas y se acostó en la cama, mirando a la ventana desde la cual se veían las dos lunas. Una vez le contaron que en una de esas lunas, dormían unas personas llamadas Lunarios. Mientras las contemplaba se preguntó si no estaría genial ser uno de ellos y dormir por la eternidad sin ninguna preocupación.

Estaba a punto de caer dormido cuando escuchó unos porrazos, no golpes, porrazos, en la puerta. Los ignoró, pero al cabo de unos dos minutos se resignó y abrió, no sin antes darse en el dedo meñique del pie con el candelabro que había tirado.

Como se lo temía, allí estaba Cecil, con una muda, una almohada y sus dos espadas que tenía situadas en la pared de su habitación. Iba preparado para vivir en su habitación, pero ahora Kain no quería.

—¿A ti que te pasa? —preguntó Cecil con un tono enfadado al ver la cara que le había puesto el dueño de la habitación al abrir. Era la primera vez que Kain le escuchaba con ese tono.

—¿A mí? Nada. Eres tú el que va coqueteando con Rosa a la mínima.

—¿Qué? ¿Kain, de qué demonios hablas? Yo no coqueteo con nadie.

—Ya, y yo no sé saltar, señor _no sé qué haría sin ti, Rosa_ —dijo intentando imitar su voz.

—Kain…

—Ni Kain ni nada, Cecil. Pensaba que teníamos algo después de todo este tiempo. Te considero algo más que un amigo y un hermano, maldita sea. Pero ya veo que tú no.

Se dio la vuelta, la luz de las lunas iluminaba todo el rostro de Cecil haciéndole mucho más pálido y hermoso y no quería verlo así. Se sentó en la cama con los pies encima y le dio la espalda.

—Ya entiendo—susurró Cecil, como suponía Kain, Cecil seguía siendo un poco corto de entendederas. —Estás celoso de Rosa.

Kain rodó los ojos sin seguir mirándole.

—Kain, tú ya me conoces. Sabes que Rosa es nuestra mejor amiga, que siempre ha estado allí, por eso la quiero y la aprecio, y no sabría qué hacer sin ella.

Ahora sí que la había fastidiado, Kain ya no quería saber nada más de Cecil en su vida.

—Pero…—Cecil se sentó en la cama y apoyó su mandíbula en hombro del mayor. Kain intentó zafarse del contacto, pero no pudo—Kain, pero a ti te amo. ¿Crees que haría todas esas cosas que hacemos si no es por estos sentimientos? Soy así y me gusta proteger a los que me rodean. Y si no sé qué hacer sin Rosa, Kain, creo que me moriría si no estuvieras.

Kain se mordió el labio mientras cerraba los ojos y pensaba en otras cosas, si se dejaba llevar por las palabras del menor, todo eso iba a salir mal y sería como siempre.

—Demuéstramelo.

—¿Cómo quieres que te lo demuestre aparte de mis acciones y mis palabras?

Cecil llevaba razón, pero Kain no iba a rendirse así porque sí. O tal vez sí…

Cecil giró su cabeza y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

—Vamos, menos quejas, mi dragón.

Tras eso lo abrazó y los besos se intensificaron, pero nunca en la boca. Hasta que Kain no aguantó más. Lo cogió por las muñecas, le dio la vuelta y se puso encima.

—Eres un maldito que siempre me ganas con tu maldita perfección, tu maldita belleza, tus malditas palabras-se quedó mirándole fijamente- con esto seré incapaz de ganar como le dije a padre.

Cecil rio con su risa casi angelical, le puso las manos en la cara y lo acercó a él.

—Puedo dejarme ganar.

Entonces le besó y ya Kain sí que no pudo resistirse más, ese hombre le llevaba de cabeza.

Continuó el beso mientras que con sus manos, Kain, le quitaba la camisa y admiraba y guardaba en su tacto sus músculos, su piel, su todo. Cuando llegó a su miembro, después de haberle desnudado completamente, lo acarició con suavidad, como a ambos le gustaba, disfrutando el momento. Metió su mano libre entre los largos cabellos peliblancos de Cecil y fue bajando por su cara hasta llegar a sus labios, allí, este ya sabía lo que hacer y lamió con experiencia los dedos que le ofrecía Kain. Cuando ya estuvieron lo suficientemente lubricados los llevó hasta la entrada y poco a poco fue entrando, ensanchando el camino. Cecil comenzó a suspirar, iba tan lento que no sabía si era de dolor o de placer, pero como ya sabían, ambos disfrutaban de la lentitud.

Mientras hacía su trabajo a dos manos, Kain se agachó para besar los labios de Cecil, coger su labio entre los dientes o dejar que sus lenguas se saludaran, así la espera se hizo más amena. Cuando estuvo listo, Kain, sin vacilar, entró, al igual que cuando daba una estocada con su lanza. Entonces Cecil gimió, y Kain no pudo sentirse en otro sitio sino en el cielo. Siguió entrando y saliendo, no muy despacio esta vez, intercambiando suspiros, gemidos y besos con su pareja, como si de una conversación normal se tratase. Cuando vio que Cecil estaba a punto de acabar, volvió a acariciar su miembro, siguiendo el ritmo de sus estocadas para que poco después acabara viniéndose en la mano de Kain, y este, sintiendo su interior estremecerse, acabó dentro de él.

Agotado tras las peleas y _eso_ , Kain salió y se dejó caer en la cama cansado. Cecil se giró y le abrazó. Con sus últimas energías, Kain le besó tiernamente, un beso de buenas noches y mientras acariciaba su cabeza, se quedó dormido. Cecil no tardó mucho en hacerlo también, así que se acurrucó en el pecho del mayor y escuchando los latidos de su corazón cayó ante Morfeo.

 

La mañana llegó soleada, Kain fue el primero en abrir los ojos, con los rayos dándole justo en la cara, al moverse, vio que Cecil estaba pegado como una lapa a él y no puedo evitar sonreír, era muy adorable cuando dormía. Siguió acariciándole la cabeza hasta que despertó y le miró con unos ojos llenos de amor.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días, príncipe.

—Eh, que no soy príncipe ni nada de eso—dijo Cecil haciendo un pucherito, siempre salía esa conversación.

—Oh, vamos, sabemos que vas a ser el candidato para suceder el trono. Yo lo estoy deseando, ser el amante de un rey tendría sus privilegios-dijo bromando.

—No.

—Sí.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

—Te quiero.

—Yo más.

Cecil sonrió y le besó, disfrutando del momento, al igual que Kain. Cuando sus cuerpos se pegaron por instinto Kain rio.

—¿Quieres que te ayude con eso? —preguntó mirando a su entrepierna.

Cecil colorado negó con la cabeza.

—Prefiero esperar a esta noche, ahora que ya estamos más cerca.

Ambos rieron y pasaron un poco más de tiempo jugueteando por la cama.

Esa mañana, durante el almuerzo, el rey se les acercó.

—Chicos, ¿os lo pasasteis bien anoche?

Kain, que había entendido la pregunta en el mal sentido se le cayó el tenedor al plato.

—¿Qué? Sí, sí, todo bien, esto…Cecil trajo sus cosas y por la noche…eeh…

A su lado, Cecil moría de la risa, y eso captó la atención del monarca.

—Es que Kain ronca, y lo escuchaba desde el piso de arriba y al final…bueno, acabó durmiendo en el vestíbulo—se inventó rápidamente Cecil.

El rey riendo se fue, diciendo que se alegraba de que no hubiera habido conflicto alguno.

—¿Con qué ronco, no? Ya verás, esta noche te vas a arrepentir de eso—dijo un poco con tono amenazador.

Cecil sonrió y le acarició la mano por debajo de la mesa.

—Lo estaré deseando, mi dragón.

**Author's Note:**

> Hacía tiempo que no escribía nada así, por lo que lo escribí como un preview y una prueba para la continuación de mi fic.  
> Espero que os haya gustado y eso.


End file.
